Mobile device users are provided with significant amounts of data. Some of this data may involve weather predictions, daily agendas, or other data related to activities of mobile device users. For example, weather applications and daily scheduling applications may contain data related to activities for a user. Also, specific items may be useful for particular activities, or be considered accessory items for such activities. Often these items may not be accessible, convenient, and/or readily apparent to the mobile device user, particularly as they relate to preparing for daily activities of the user. Therefore, a user may not have acquired items particularly suited to being an accessory for an activity.